


Is It Just Madness Keeping Us Afloat

by LourdesDeath



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bart Curlish needs a hug, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Found Family, Friendship, post sex pollen orgy conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: All Bart's ever wanted was a friend.A collection of semi-connected stories about Bart and Dirk.





	Is It Just Madness Keeping Us Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from Madness by Muse  
> Chapter 1 title comes from Leave My Body by Florence + The Machine
> 
> My eternal gratitude goes to flightinflame for betaing and general awesomeness

“You're lucky, you know?”

Dirk glares at Bart and she frowns back at him. 

“Oh, really? How, exactly, am I lucky?” he snaps. “Please, enlighten me.”

She shifts a little, her body swaying like a fidgety child. “You got a lotta friends.”

Dirk laughs. “Oh, yes! I'm so lucky! I have so many friends that I can endanger or get slaughtered. No one could ever be luckier than me! I get everyone I meet killed! How very lucky!”

Bart's eyes are wide when he finishes speaking, panting. 

Her own breathing is quickened, tiny gasps interrupted by her trying to speak. “You think I got it any easier?” she says at last. “I ain't never had anyone! You get friends and adventures and nice things but I gotta kill everyone I meet!”

“You don't kill  _ everyone-- _ ”

“I only ever didn't kill Ken but he's gone! And I wanted you to help me but all you do is act scared of me!”

“What else can I be? You tried to kill me!”

“But I didn't!” Her cheeks are damp with tears as she speaks, her voice trembling. “It's not like I wanna kill people! I try not to and people just die anyway! I ain't got any other choice!”

Bart goes quiet, sitting down on the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. 

“I thought you could be my friend because I didn't have to kill you. I wanna be your friend.”

Dirk leans back against the bars of the cell, crossing his arms. “You'll only be in danger.”

“I can't get hurt,” she shrugs. “Your friend was the first time.”

“You won't… Kill me?”

“I don't think the universe would let me.”

Dirk looks out past the bars, hugging the furry coat to himself, then glances back at Bart. She's drawing patterns on the floor with her finger, but she hasn't stopped crying. 

It's not the stupidest thing he’s ever done.

Sighing, Dirk drops his coat on the floor beside her and sits on it. 

Bart looks at him under her eyelashes as he gets comfortable but doesn't move closer. 

Her body tenses as he drapes his arm over her shoulders. 

“I… Ain't going to hurt you,” Dirk says, trying to mimic her accent. 

Bart giggles. “You sound funny.” She cuddles into his side, sniffling a little, but at least she's smiling. 

Dirk is smiling too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](lourdesdeath.tumblr.com)


End file.
